Knowing You
by ajjw1121
Summary: What if Takato knew Rika before he got his digimon? I don't own digimon. Temporary Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Takato-POV

I woke up one morning and decided to get to Rika's house early. Rika and I had been friends since we met in a park when we were five. We started playing the digimon card game together, and she was way better than me. She started to teach me different combinations, and I've actually beaten her a few times.

Lately, she has been going around by herself and I don't know why. I decided I was going to ask her soon. I was really starting to feel hurt because she wasn't spending time with me. It's not like we're dating, but we have been almost inseparable since we met. Now she barely ever talks to me besides school.

I walked by myself to get to Rika's house. When we started school her mom wanted her to go to a private all-girls school, but Rika and I talked her into sending her to public school with me. Now we are both in the same class in freshmen year of high school.

When I got to her house I felt like I was being watched. I've felt like this every time I've been around Rika for the past few months. Rika has also started caring around this device she says is a digital pet game her mom gave her.

I walked up to her door and knocked. When her grandma opened the door I said "Hi Mrs. Nonaka. Is Rika ready to go to school?"

"Oh!" She said surprised. "I'm sorry, but Rika already left."

"It's okay." I said disappointed. "Good bye."

"Good bye." She said with a wave.

I was very disappointed and hurt. We always told each other if we were going to go to school by ourselves. I think we're starting to drift apart. I didn't want to think about this right now, so I decided to go to the park to play digimon with my other friends before school.

(Battle happened like show and so did card swipe)

When I got to class it was starting so I didn't have time to talk to Rika. I went to my seat and decided to work on my drawing of a digimon I was creating, and its name is guilmon. While I was drawing Ms. Asaji, our teacher, called on me and I totally got the answer wrong and got laughed at. Everyone laughed at me except for Rika, and she looked at me with sympathy. Just then the bell rang.

I got to Rika before she could leave without me like she has been doing for the past week. When I got to her I got right to the point, and said "Why are you avoiding me Rika?"

"What are you talking about?" she said without looking at me. She seemed a little nervous about talking to me.

"You know what I'm talking about Rika. Why are you doing this? Do you even want to be my friend anymore?" I said the last part a little loudly. Good thing we were the last two people in the hallway.

"Takato, of course I still want to be your friend! I've just been going through some stuff lately."

"Let me help you then! You're my best friend Rika. Please don't avoid me." I said this while looking in her eyes. She looked like she wanted to tell me something, but then she closed herself off from me.

"I can't tell you, okay! I gotta go." She said, walking away from me.

I went home after picking up my cards from the park. I went straight into my room without talking to my parents. I took out my card scanner to check if it's working. It was still flashing different numbers. I set it on my desk with my notepad. I went on with the rest of my day.

~Time Skip~

When I fell asleep I had the weirdest dream where Rika and a renamon were fighting a lynxmon. It ended with Rika and renamon beating the lynxmon when I woke up. I saw a flashing light on my desk and I saw where my scanner was, there was now a device like Rika's on the desk. Instead it being blue like Rika's it was red. When I looked at the screen I saw an egg symbol cracked open. Then a holographic map appeared above the device. It had an arrow pointed toward outside. I decided to follow it.

When I got to the place the map told me to go to there was a bunch of fog around it. The fog was so thick I couldn't see into it. Suddenly the fog started to disperse. When it was completely gone I saw something that looked like a baby dinosaur. When I looked closer I realized it looked like my drawing of guilmon. Then it looked at me and started growling. It turned its head in a different direction and it said "pyro sphere!" and a ball of fire flew out of its mouth and hit a wall near me.

"Woe, boy," I said backing away slowly. "Calm down." He started come closer to me, and I backed away until I hit a wall. "Looks like this is it." I said closing my eyes as he got near my face. Nothing happened though. I opened my eyes and I saw he was just sniffing me.

"Uhh, hi guilmon." I said nervously. He looked a little confused, and then he pointed at himself and said "Guilmon?"

"Yeah, your guilmon, and my name is Takato." I was actually starting to feel really excited. I had my own digimon. My very own best friend for life.

Guilmon pointed at me with a smile and said "Takatomon!"

"No boy, my name is Takato not Takatomon. You're a digimon I'm a human. Do you understand?"

"I understand Takatomon."

I went home and brought guilmon to my room, and then the next morning I hid him in the ally next to my house. I went to school without going to Rika's house because I was still mad at her. The day was going normally except I sat away from Rika instead of right next to her like usual. At around an hour until lunch while I was in gym something was going on in the school. The principal said he saw a dinosaur. As soon as I heard that I knew guilmon was here so I went to find him.

I was running around the school shouting his name. No one was around because someone had pulled the fire alarm. While I was running around I ran into a kid, and I saw he had a terriermon with him.

"Hey, you have a digimon to!" I said shocked.

"Yeah I do. From the looks of it you have one to." He said this with his arms crossed.

"How did you know?"

"I saw your d-arc."

"Huh?" I said confused. "You mean my digivice?"

"Yes." He said this looking exasperated. "How long have you had your digimon anyway? From what I've seen so far you don't even deserve a digimon."

"Look, I don't have time for this. I gotta find guilmon!"

After I said that went back to running around. I checked the whole school, but I couldn't find guilmon. Then I realized I hadn't checked the roof. I ran up there and I saw him standing there looking scared.

"Takatomon! I'm sorry! I just wanted to play with you." As soon as he saw me he started tearing up, and so did I.

"It's okay guilmon," I said as I hugged him. "But you can't just go walking around. If people see you they'll take you away from me."

"I won't do it again Takatomon. I promise." He said this with the most serious look he could make.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have no idea how, but somehow I snuck guilmon out of there without anyone seeing us. I was trying to think of a place to keep guilmon when I remembered an old little stone structure in the park no one goes to usually.

We were walking there and almost got to the steps up to the hideout (as I decided to call it) when something kicked guilmon in the face. When I saw what kicked him I realized it was a renamon, and then my digivice went off. A hologram appeared with a picture of renamon, and then a description appeared, "Renamon is a data type rookie level digimon. It's diamond storm will dazzle you."

All of a sudden I heard a gasp and I looked up. I was shocked by the person I saw in front of me.

"Rika!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Takato-POV

I can't believe it! Rika has a renamon! It's just like my dream! She attacked guilmon though. I gotta talk to her.

"Rika, you have a digimon to!" I said like a statement, and not like a question. She looked confused for a minute and then she looked like she came to a decision.

"Renamon, stand down."

"But Rika-"

"No! I said stand down!" When she said this renamon went and stood next to Rika. "Takato when did you get a digimon?"

"Just last night." I said looking at her, and then I realized something. "Wait! This is why you've been avoiding me!"

"Yeah, I've been trying to get renamon to digivolve." She said while looking at renamon a little angrily. I wondered why she was mad at renamon. They are supposed to be best friends forever.

"How is she going to digivolve?" I asked looking shocked.

"Well, digimon have been crossing over to our world. I've been fighting them and absorbing there data." She said it so nonchalantly I was a little angry.

"What! But Rika, if you absorb a digimons data they don't regenerate!" I was starting to get really angry at Rika. How could she do that?

"So what, they aren't real. They're just data after all." She said it like she didn't do anything wrong.

"Hold on. Let's finish this conversation in that building over there so no one will see our digimon." I said as I pointed to the hideout. Rika followed me there without complaint, and while we walked I was trying to think of a way to explain that digimon were more than data.

"Look, Rika, just because digimon are data doesn't mean they don't have feelings. I mean they have to eat and sleep just like us." I said. She looked at me like she was trying not to believe my words, but she was breaking, I could tell.

"No, they're just data." She said like she was trying to convince herself.

"Fine Rika," I said with a sigh. "Just please don't try to delete guilmon. He means a lot to me."

"Fine Takato," she said. "But only because you're my best friend." She said the last part with a smile. I knew she wouldn't hurt me by destroying guilmon.

We started walking out of the building after I told guilmon I would come to see him tomorrow, and while she told me how she got renamon. When we we're walking I saw that guy from school that had the terriermon. I saw Rika notice him, and she looked at me questioningly. I shook my head yes. I knew this guy had his digimon for a while, so I guessed he could probably at least hold her off. If it got too much for Rika I would get guilmon to help. Thinking of that I called guilmon since we were still right next to the hideout. Before Rika started to battle him her d-arc went off, and it had a hologram of terriermon and it said "Terriermon is a vaccine type rookie digimon and its terrier tornado will blow you away."

"Hey," Rika called, "you, let's battle."

"Umm, no thanks." He said looking nervous.

"Fine if you won't start I will. Renamon go!" She shouted, and renamon ran at him. The kid got out of the way in time, but his terriermon jumped in the opposite direction of him. Renamon jumped into the air and said "Diamond Storm." A bunch of little diamonds materialized around her, and they went shooting at terriermon.

Terriermon blew them away using his terrier tornado. Renamon ran at terriermon and kicked him into the air, and then she used power paw. Terriermon fell to the ground and looked like it was about to be destroyed.

"Finish it Renamon." Rika said.

"Terriermon, no!" the kid cried and his digivice beeped a few times. Then terriermon started glowing and the kids' digivice said "digivolution activate." Then terriermon was surrounded by an egg of green egg of energy and said "Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon." When the egg disappeared terriermon was now a gargomon. My digivice went off and had a picture of gargomon and said "Gargomon is a beast type champion digimon and it will knock you out with its bunny pummel."

Gargomon started shooting around in every direction. It looked like it couldn't control itself in its new form. I hid behind a tree, but Rika looked frozen in fear. Gargomon had hit renamon and she couldn't get up. Gargomon started to move towards Rika, so I decided to get guilmon to help her.

"Guilmon, go help Rika!" I told him.

Guilmon used his pyro sphere on gargomon. It pushed him back a little, and then he got up and started shooting at guilmon. The bullets just bounced off of his skin though. So guilmon ran up to him and used rock breaker, and that caused him to de-digivolve. The kid ran up to terriermon and picked him up.

"Terriermon, I'm sorry." He said crying a little.

"Get out of here," Rika told him, "before I decide to delete you digimon."

The boy ran away with his terriermon in his arms. I looked at Rika and I could tell she was still shaken up, even if she was trying to hide.

"Rika, come here." I said to her in a gentle voice. She listened to me, which is very unlike her so I knew she needed my comfort. As soon as she got close I grabbed her in a hug. She didn't even fight it like she usually would, she just leaned into my chest and started to cry.

"I was so scared." She said through her tears. "I thought I was going to die."

"It's okay." I told her while I stroked her back. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

After a while she stopped crying, so I took her back to the hideout. Our digimon followed us there, but they decided to wait outside. We just sat down for a while, holding each other. While we were sitting there I realized I liked Rika as more than a friend. We had been friends for years, and I didn't want to ruin that so I decided not to tell her. After a while it started to get dark outside so I decide we should start going to our respective homes.

"Hey, Rika," I said, and when I got a nod I said, "I think it's time we leave. It's starting to get dark."

"Okay," she said with a sniffle. "Thanks for staying with me." She said this without looking at me.

"And Rika," I said after thinking a little, "I don't think we should destroy that kids' digimon. I mean, what if a digimon comes that we can't defeat. We might need his help than. And don't worry I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Fine." She said as she started to walk towards her house with renamon. "I'll see you tomorrow Takato."

"Bye Rika." I said with a wave. "Now guilmon, you have to stay here. Tomorrow morning I'll come to bring you food before school, and when school is over we'll spend the rest of the day together. How does that sound?"

"Yeah, bread." Guilmon said with a grin. "Ok Takatomon. Good night.

"Good night, guilmon." I said as I walked away.

When I got home I went straight to bed. I couldn't sleep for a little bit though because I was thinking about today. I finally was able to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Takato-POV

I woke up at around six in the morning, and school doesn't start until eight. I went downstairs to the bakery, and I grabbed as much stale bread as I could fit in a trash bag I had with me. I ran out the side door yelling to my parents that I was leaving. I went to the park, and as I was walking I was trying to think of how to talk to that kid with the terriermon. Before I realized it I was at the hideout.

"Hey guilmon," I said walking into the hideout. "I brought you some bread."

I didn't see him at first, but then I looked down and saw a hole in the back corner of the hideout. I went next to it and called guilmons name again. All of a sudden his head popped out of the hole, and it startled me so much that fell backwards. When I got up guilmon was out of the hole and was looking at me in confusion.

"Why were you on the floor, Takatomon?" he asked with his head tilted to the side.

"I was on the floor," I said as I rubbed my back, "because you startled me when you jumped out of the hole. Why were you digging a hole guilmon?"

"I was trying to make the room bigger." He said it so innocently that it reminded me he was just born a few days ago. "What's in the bag Takatomon?"

It was then I remembered why I came here. I put a smile on my face and said "I brought some bread for you boy."

"Yay, bread! Thank you, Takatomon!" And when he was down saying that he grabbed the bag and started to chow-down. When he was finished I still had some time until school started, so I decided to talk to guilmon a little bit. "So, guilmon, what are you going to be doing while I'm at school?"

"I'm gonna dig!" he said. He sounded so excited to just be digging that I decided to find something for him to do while I was at school. After that we just talked for a while. I realized that it was time for me to go after we were talking for around fifteen minutes.

"Hey, guilmon, I gotta go to school now, but I'll see you later." I said gently, hoping he wouldn't get upset. He looked sad for a moment, but then he nodded his head. I left the hideout and headed towards the school. When I got there I still had ten minutes to spare, and Rika was waiting by the gate for me.

"Hey Rika." I said waving to her. "I figured out I'll talk to that kid during gym class since we have that class together."

"Okay," she said not interested. "His name is Henry Wong by the way."

"Thanks." I said. I didn't ask how she knew because Rika knows almost everyone in the school, or at least their names. Just then the warning bell rang, and we ran to class and got there just in time.

~Time Skip~

It was finally time for gym class, and I think I knew what I was going to say to Henry. When we got to class we had a free period to just do whatever sports we wanted. So I went straight over to Henry to talk to him.

"Hey, Henry," I said from behind where he sat on a bench by himself. "We need to talk."

"Why should I talk to you?" he asked me with a fierce expression. I guess he remembers me from yesterday.

"Because it has to do with your digimon."

He glared at me, ground his teeth and said "Fine, what do you need?"

I looked him straight in the eye and said "I wanted to apologize for what my friend, Rika, did yesterday. She shouldn't have attacked you. I also want to apologize for almost destroying terriermon. I only did it to save Rika." I said with complete sincerity.

He looked at me, and he could tell I was being sincere. "Okay, I forgive you," He said reluctantly. "But I that doesn't mean we're best buddies now."

"I didn't think it did, but I'm not done talking yet. We need your help. Bad digimon have been crossing over recently, and we might eventually need your help fighting them. So, will you help us?"

"No, I don't fight. I'm a pacifist. Terriermon and I don't fight."

"Have you asked terriermon? Just because you don't want to fight doesn't mean he doesn't, and just because you don't like to fight doesn't mean people won't try to fight you."

Henry didn't seem to know what to say to that so I just walked away. I just went through the rest of the day like usual.

~Time Skip~

It was the end of the school day, and I was out before Rika so I waited by the gates. All of a sudden my d-arc went off and a holo-map with an arrow on it appeared pointing towards the south. I somehow knew guilmon was going there. I could just feel it. So I ran in the direction the map showed. When I got there Henry and terriermon were already there. The digimon they were fighting I had never seen before. Then my d-arc went off and said "Gorillamon a beast type champion level digimon. Its energy cannon will blast you away." I looked around and saw guilmon charging his pyro sphere.

I looked and realized terriermon wasn't fighting, he was just evading the attacks. I also realized he must not have listened to what I said. I realized I would have to help him. It's a good thing Rika told me about modify cards. I then looked, and realized that guilmon was starting to look worn out because he kept getting hit. I decided to help him evade the attacks.

"Guilmon, get ready!" I called to him as I pulled out my deck. I chose a card and started to swipe it. "Digimodify! Speed Activate!" When I swiped the card guilmon got faster immediately. Guilmon ran up to him and yelled "Rock Breaker." It hit him, but it didn't do much. After guilmon hit him, Gorillamon hit him with energy cannon. Guilmon was starting to look really bad.

"Henry, please help! Just let terriermon attack Gorillamon!" I yelled to him.

"No, I won't let him get hurt. Don't worry though, I have an idea." He yelled back to me as he pulled out a card. "Digimodify! Training Grips Activate!" When he said that the training grips materialized, and they wrapped themselves around Gorillamon. When the fully rapped around him he fell over.

"Good job, Henry." I said as I walked up to him. "That won't hold him forever though. We have to destroy him while we have the chance. I think you should do it."

"No, I won't do it! Me and terriermon didn't even want to fight. Right, terriermon?" He looked towards his digimon to see him getting ready to destroy Gorillamon. "Terriermon, no!" The yell shocked terriermon enough to get his attack to disperse. When Henry was about to yell at him, Gorillamon broke free. Guilmon ran up to him, but was punched away. It looked like he couldn't get back up. Gorillamon used energy cannon to hit terriermon, but terriermon jumped in the air. While he was still in the air Gorillamon it him. Terriermon looked pretty beaten down, and Gorillamon got his energy cannon ready.

I looked at Henry, and he was looking at terriermon. He yelled "Terriermon, hit him in the barrel of the cannon!" Terriermon used his bunny blast, and it hit his cannon while he was charging it. When it hit him the cannon blew up and took Gorillamon with it. Terriermon was going to absorb it, but Henry told him not to.

"Okay," Henry said when he walked up to me "I understand what you were talking about. If there is a digimon attacking I'll help you."

"Hey, Takato!" I heard Rika's voice say. I turned around and she was standing at the entrance of the construction yard. "I see you talked to lamebrain. Well anyways, want to walk home with me?"

"Sure," I told her. I looked back to Henry and said "See you tomorrow. Guilmon, you know how to get back to the hideout, right?" Guilmon nodded at me and walked off. I turned back to Rika. "Shall we, milady?" I asked with a mocking bow.

"We shall." She said in the fakest British accent I've ever heard. We walked to her house, and we just did what we usually do. Later I went to see guilmon for a while, and then when It got late I went home and went to bed.


End file.
